Loves Power
by mywayornoway
Summary: As Harry and others step onto the battle field they are being watched from above.  They say that Love will help defeat the Dark Lord what happens when love comes from a higher power as well.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Charecters nor do I own the song. IT belongs to another wonderful author of childrens stories. You can find the song in the book titled "Love You Forever"

A large white basin with a glistening silver substance in it, big enough for two people to fully immerse themselves in, sat in the middle of a starkly white room. Ruins were written along the lip of the round basin promising happiness, peace, and everlasting joy among other up lifting things.

The room was nothing more then an enclosure of columns that held a white ceiling with more silver ruins etched into it.

This was the viewing place for those that had gone onto the next grand adventure, as one Albus Dumbledore would call it. In this room the souls of those that had gone would come to keep up with the lives of those that were left behind. Most only wanted to see the happiest of moments; almost denying the fact that there was anything else for them. For them to view the sad moments in a loved ones life would  
surely be too much to bear for an eternity.

There was a lone figure in these chambers today, with flowing tresses that reached to her hips and a smiling face. The person - for lack of better word - could not tell you what had drawn her to this place today of all days. All she knew was that she had to be here now - it was important that she was here now, more so then ever before.

The room would reach out for those that it had a gift for, but it was forgotten by all who entered into this realm of existence. There was to be peace and happiness here, as the ones that came had already suffered too much; it was time for them to have joy and happiness. Never had anyone been called to see something that would cause them pain.

Often times, the woman wondered fleetingly why she was so rarely called to this place to see her sons life, for others were drawn to this place so much more. These wonders would only last a moment before her husband would come to her and impart so much joy that they were quickly cast aside. Today, however, she had been called to this hub and had answered the call immediately, with great happiness.

As she walked to the basin she was joined by three others all of male appearance, one much older then the other two, with wisdom etched on his face, another with hair that reached past his shoulders and the third was her bespectacled husband .

As the four looked at each other, they knew without a doubt that something monumental was to happen, and they were to bear witness to it.

The four figures came together at a round the dish and extended a finger into the murky fluid, knowing that today they would all be called upon to complete something great. They would be viewing something that would change the world for ever, hopefully for the better … if they could help.

In life these four individuals had protected the young man in the central image. They had joined forces against a great evil to protect not only him but the world as a whole. Yet this was not the only thing that linked them; they were also linked by the love they had for the one that was calling upon the eternal power of love. Now as they watched the scenes before them they were called upon to offer their protection to him once again - to guide him in this battle and to hopefully lend him their combined strength.  
Harry, Harry, Harry

The group of witches and wizards had had little to no sleep the night before, and were running on little more then adrenalin, as today's battle promised to bring about the end of the war. Months of training and preparation had gone into the planning of this momentous event and they all wanted this to end. They were prepared to give their lives for the cause they were fighting for - anything less was unsuitable.

Many had lost family members and loved ones, and it was for them that they continued the fight.

However, none had lost more then the young green eyed man that was to lead them into battle.

Many thought that it was unfair to expect so much from one so young - yet the weight of the world was placed on his shoulders and he bore that weight proudly.

As the young man stood in front of the gathered assembly, he looked around before nodding his head, eyes with both defiance and grace reflected in them. Those eyes also reflected pain and knowledge beyond his seventeen years.  
"Today we take the fight to him," the young man -for he was no longer a boy- started. "Today we make Voldemort pay for the deaths he has caused. All of us, you and me - we have the one weapon that he can not fight. We have the power of love.

"I have seen into his mind, I have looked into his heart, and there is no love. When we step onto the battlefield, we do so with love in our hearts and minds. Love for those that have died, and love for those that stand with us."

At the young man's words, a great battle cry went out and his words were returned ten fold back. They all knew what they were fighting for; they were fighting for love and family. Each one knew that they may die on the battle field or lose the one they loved, and they had prepared for that. Yet they all agreed that death would be preferable to life without love.

As the assembled stepped onto what would be the battlefield, and faced their adversary, a soft indistinct murmuring was heard in the breeze. They couldn't make out the words, but all could feel that they were imparted with love and that that love was in the muttering.

Some in the group gasped as they recognised the soft muttering voices and smiled, for they knew that today would be the end of tyranny, that the spirits of the departed were with them this day.

Amidst spell light and yelled curses the two armies converged until the leaders stood face-to-face, merely feet from each other. As they armies had converged, the soft murmurs - which in the beginning could have been construed as the chirping of birds- grew in volume and the words became more distinct.

Harry Harry Harry.

The four spirits around the great basin looked on the scene that was presented to them in wonder. Never before had the basin revealed such a picture. Instead of joy and happiness, they were gazing on a battle scene with bodies along the ground, more joining them at every turn. Why had the Powers That Be decided to show them this scene? Had they all done something wrong?  
It was during these thoughts that a voice rang through the chamber, "The four of you have a choice. What you see before you has not yet happened, though it could. You can stay quiet and do nothing or you can combine together and help them in the fight. Chose wisely, for the choice you make could bring about the end."

The four looked amongst themselves, holding a silent conference. The years that had separated them dropped away as they were once again transported back into the age old language of battle, where a simple glance or nod of the head imparted more then words. In moments it was agreed - they would join  
together and change what could be.

With the agreement the scene changed to reflect that which was going on before them.

The female of the group gasped as she stared into the face of her son -sixteen years older in years then when she had left. Her baby boy seemed years older in experience then his seventeen years of age.

As the female gasped, the males let their eyes wonder to where the witches gaze rested. It was at that moment they knew what they were to witness. If they made the right choice, the world would be saved; the wrong one would most assuredly bring the downfall of the wizarding world.

The four spirits only caught fragments of the speech that the young man was making, yet they all caught the word 'love' several times. He was counting on the power of love - the one thing they knew Voldemort could not stand.  
The question they had was how they could help the leader of the light? How could they impart love to someone that they had left to bare so much?  
Was it even possible to send love to him?

"We have to help him, Albus," the man with shoulder length hair muttered.  
"But how? You know as well as I that he has seen far too little love."

The elder wizard gazed into the grey eyes of the speaker and shook his head. He had no answer for the younger man that had, himself, seen so little love. He had been betrayed first by his family, then by a friend that had been closer than a brother, and finally by the aged wizard himself. Yet here he stood, proud and deviant in death as he was in life, asking how to help the boy that was his godson.

"We have to surround him with love," the remaining wizard muttered running his fingers through his shaggy hair as the image of his son mirrored his actions. "Harry, in leading them into battle with little more then love… Love can be the strongest weapon if wielded correctly, or the weakest deffence. How can we magnify it?"

The female was the one to answer. She softly started singing the song she had sung so many times to her son, as she would rock him to sleep. She started out softly as she always did, swaying to the tune that filled the air of the chamber.

One by one the wizards picked the tune up, adding their deeper voices to the melody as they watched the scene change to a battle field once more. This time, however, there were far fewer masked men and dead bodies.

_I'll love you forever.  
I'll like you for always.  
As long as I'm living,  
My baby you'll be.  
_

Harry Harry Harry

As Harry and the other Order members stepped onto the battle field, they were surrounded by the soft murmuring of the wind. None of them knew that they were getting help from the spirits, as they took up their wands against the Death Eaters for this the final battle.

As they battled on, the stirrings of the wind became clearer and a tawny haired wizard perked up his ears as he made out some of the words floating in the breeze.

He remembered the soft alto from so many years ago, Lily would sing this tune to a baby as she would rock him to sleep. The song of love and comfort.

The werewolf wondered if it was possible for this to work, even as he watched the other side grow weaker, while the song grew in volume. Remus wondered if the gods were telling him something, if this was what was needed to finally end the threat.

As the murmuring became more distinct, filling the very air itself with a feeling of love, Remus listened intently, battling the masked man in front of him. The man, short and timid as he was, had betrayed not only the wizarding world, but the werewolf and his friends as well. The two had been closer then brothers in school for seven years. The rat had thrown all of that love away to a master that would be defeated this day.

"Listen, Wormtail," the werewolf commanded, his amber eyes flickering to gold. "Listen to the song that will defeat your master. Feel the emotion that is permeating the battle field."

The rat did. He listened and he understood - he would never feel this again, because of the choice he had made. He understood that this would be the downfall of his master. The blond balding man turned without a word and blinked out of existence, leaving a not-so-stunned werewolf in  
his wake, free to add his voice to the soft melody.

Softly at first, he added his rich tenor to the alto until he heard the voice of his old friends as they sang the song from long ago.

_I'll love you forever.  
I'll like you for always.  
As long as I'm living,  
My baby you'll be.  
_  
As the melody began to grow, more and more of the Death Eaters began to pick out the words and feel the love. They realised that to stay here would mean either death or years spent in Azkaban. Both options were highly unsatisfactory and they too, began to leave the mist filled battle grounds. 

Hair blowing in the breeze Harry faced Voldemort, who was visibly weakening from the overall love in the air.

Harry smirked as he heard the tune that was flowing around them. Weak from battling Death Eaters and bleeding from a well placed cutting hex, he faced his adversary. He knew that this would be the day that would determine the future of both the wizarding and muggle worlds.

The young wizard questioned if he was strong enough to beat this abomination that had cheated death through the use of horcruxes. True they had all been destroyed, except for the one that resided in  
Voldemorts reincarnated body.

Harry would not- could not - deny that he was weakening. Yet, for some reason, he felt strength slowly returning to him.  
The two wizards faced each other, one with red piercing eyes, the other with gleaming green eyes, one wizard filled with hate, the other still holding a spark of love. The song that was floating on the breeze still had not reached the younger man's ears, nor that of the older ones. Surely if it had then the battle would not have lasted as long?

Harry Harry Harry.

The four spirits kept singing, refusing to give up the mantra as they poured everything they could into the song. As the battle raged on before them, they were joined by others who picked up the song .

So immersed in their singing they did not realise that other spirits were joining them, adding their voices to the soft melody. Some were family members, other were friends from long ago. Each of them had a vested interest in the action on the battle field. They were all brought to this place for a common desire - they all had someone they cared about in the battle. They all wished for the end of the darkness that was trying to take over the wizarding world. As the spirits watched they heard more voices joining theirs as the skirmish died down, leaving only the two wizards - Harry and Voldemort - still battling in the centre.

Harry Harry Harry

As the volume of the spiritual song increased on the battle field, the feeling of love seemed to encircle the combatants, and the tide turned toward the light.

Dumbledore had always professed that love was the answer, and apparently it was, for the Death Eaters seemed to be falling by the way-side and the Order was gaining ground.

As they bound the last Death Eater, the simple mantra that was penetrating the battle ground was picked up.

All the words but one was changed as it passed from everyone's lips, for Harry could not be everyone's baby. The man that stood straight and proud was a friend, a hero, a saviour, a protector and for a few, even an idol. He was no longer a baby to any other then those that had ceased to draw breath, yet he was loved by those that surrounded him and they showed that love through the song that was carried on the winds.

Harry looked at his long time nemesis and smiled a tired smile, watching Voldemort slowly lose strength. "Hear that, Tom? What you're hearing now is what love is all about, what true power is. Power does not come from causing pain and death. True power comes from those that love you, those that would  
die for you."

Harry cast a final spell before he gave into the darkness that was threatening to surround him. He poured all the love he felt in his heart, as well as the love that was drifting in the air, into the spell, making it grow  
stronger and stronger.

The green light of the killing curse - amplified by the combined love of both those on the battle field and those that had gone onto the next grand adventure - sailed toward the Dark Lord, sending him to his final resting place.

Harry sagged to the ground, unmoving yet breathing, drained of strength from the battle with the  
dark, yet filled with love.

As the combatants watched their friend, brother of the heart, and saviour sink to the ground, they kept singing, progressing to the fallen hero.  
None of them would accept the fact that he was dead for they knew that he wasn't. As Remus reached for the man that was his best friends son he felt a strong pulse; lifting the still form into his arms he apparated to the hospital.

As those gathered watch the young saviour and tawny haired man disappear, they followed, never stopping in their song, it was in a way a battle cry. They all felt that if they stopped now they might lose their brother, friend, son, hero or saviour. He was many things to many different people, yet one thing united all that left the mist filled grounds - he was loved by them all, and their love was returned ten fold from the young man.

HArry HArry Harry  
In the great white chamber, the dead witches and wizards smiled as they gazed on the scene that had played out before their eyes. It was finished.  
Voldemort was gone, never to return. Killed by the one thing he could not and would not accept in life. Killed by the mightiest of all emotions. Love.

A/N: I try not to beg for reviews however please review. I accept flames as they only serve to help improve my writing.


End file.
